Warrior Cats: Blood Moon
by Sillymew
Summary: Luna is born as a mostly ordinary rogue with her brother and mother... But what happens when everything suddenly spirals out of control as her brother becomes a cold-blooded murderer, which forces her into the clans? Attention Artists (or anyone, really)! I need a book cover, the winner gets to enter a kit/cat that gains a part in the book! Send to thesillymew2234(AT)gmail(DOT)com!
1. Prologue - The Threat

Warriors Cats: Blood Moon

Prologue

This night was dark and cold, being in the middle of leaf-fall, the leaves had been falling from the trees and turning various colors, having been all but peaceful. A pair of piercing yellow eyes broke the seemingly never-ending darkness of night, almost having a sickly glow to them. The eyes belonged to a broad-shouldered cat, their gender being ambiguous from first glance. The cat studied their surroundings carefully, glancing back every once and a while, they padded along a well-hidden path. Eventually they came to stop, peeked around a bush, and shooting one final glance behind them, they quickly darted through the bush. After the cat had pushed through to the other side, they continued to pad through the forest, the only sound being a small crunch of leaves under their paws. The night was almost too cold for a regular leaf-fall, with frost glittering on the ground under the moonlight, signifying that leaf-bare was nearly upon the great forest.

The cat growled deeply, indicating that he was a tom, "I hate being part of the clans! They cling too tightly to the warrior code, they're all so weak!" he hissed, suddenly turning on his heels and slashing with an odd amount killing intent at a nearby tree.

Instead of hitting the tree, the claws instead end up slicing through flesh. There was a hiss of pain, and a look of surprise glinted in the dark orange eyes of a strange cat. The cat, while hard to tell in the darkness, was a mottled brown she-cat with white paws and a white underbelly. The tom grinned sadistically, recognition lighting up in his gaze. Tilting his head to one side he said, "What a pleasant surprise, _Hoot_ ," spitting out the name as if it were a piece of crow-food.

The she-cat, now revealed to be named Hoot, lifted her gaze to look at the broad-shouldered tom, blood dribbling from an almost too deep scratch that stretched from one side of her forehead to the other side of her chin, "Nice to see you too," Hoot mewed, her rather melodic voice dripping with sarcasm.

The tom rolled his sharp yellow eyes, as his sadistic smile grew into an even wider one as he lifted up his paw, his claws tipped with her blood. "I see you've felt my claws," he spoke calmly, "but not in a way I wished.." The tom slowly licked the blood dripping off his claws, sadistically purring from the mere taste of it on his tongue.

Hoot turned away, licking a paw and set about to clean the blood off her face. "Yeah yeah, but you can't do _anything_ to me, since you need me and my little… group… for your plan," she said as she giggled maniacally, victory glinting in the she-cat's orange eyes. The tom growled in annoyance, turning away from Hoot. They both sat in silence, tension slowly filling in the already tense environment. After almost an eternity of stillness, the mottled she-cat spoke up again, "Perhaps we should begin planning-"

The tom cut her off mid-sentence by slapping his partly fluffy tail across her mouth. "Be quiet, mouse-brain! I will be the one to plan everything, and you and your group are just mere puppets for my plan, or you are all crow-food, got it?!" He hissed venomously, a look of anger and annoyance radiating from his sharp yellow eyes. Hoot's eyes widened as she gazed into his… No, he was not merely annoyed with her, as she once thought... These eyes seemed to belong to an even greater, evil cat. Seething with an endless amount of sadism, hatred, and evil… This cat… This cat was evil incarnate...


	2. Chapter 1 - The Accusation

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the views and also thank you for giving me some of your cats to use for the story :) more would definitely be appreciated! And of course, the disclaimer. I, nor my editor, own the Warriors series. Though, I personally own a few books, as does he. Now, onto review responses!**

 **Robotkitty5848- Thank you so much for the cats!**

 **Blue741776- I'm glad you liked it. So far I got quite the dark stuff planned, so I hope you enjoy it more ;D**

 **Arcangel Michael- Thank you!**

 **Blackest Night- I definitely plan to continue this story as long as I can, but not too long of course!**

 **Enjoy~**

Warrior Cats: Blood Moon

Chapter 1

"Crow-food!"

"Flea-pelt!"

"Traitorous piece of fox-dung!"

"You shouldn't have ever been allowed here!" Accusations and insults were flung around towards an almost pure white she-cat, with the only impurity being her faded black ears and pure black paws, who was cowering from the enraged cats in the center of a clearing. Her beautiful violet-blue eyes stretched wide like an owl's. Scratches and wounds littered her flank, some being old scars, but others were fresh and bleeding profusely. Cats surrounded her, big and small, she-cats and toms, every single one holding hatred in their eyes. They hissed and snarled at the poor creature, teeth bared aggressively and claws fully unsheathed. As the cats continued to throw insults towards the poor creature, the white and black she-cat trembled and whimpered.

Eventually a single, firm hiss cut through all the hissing and snarling, "Enough!" The cats instantly silenced, all eyes gazing upon dark brown she-cat standing on a small rock pile. She jumped off, slowly pushing through the small group of angry cats. As she strode forward, one could see that she wasn't an ordinary looking cat. Her fur was a light brown, her paws and underbelly the purest of white, but those weren't her most striking features. Her eyes were a bright orange, a color that one doesn't usually see among cats.

Her gaze swept through the crowd of cats, before landing on the black and white she-cat, "Luna," the she-cat, now known as Luna, looked up at her, a deep fear flickering throughout her gaze. The mottled brown she-cat's orange eyes settled on her, gaze clear and holding absolute authority over her, "You have been accused of murdering our second commander, Turtle. What do you have to say in your defense?"

The fear in Luna's gaze quickly turned to anger, her eyes blazing with rage. "Just because I just joined, does not mean I killed him!" She hissed furiously, then her anger faded as quickly as it came, "I would never dare hurt a single soul," her gaze swept through the crowd of cats, sadness lingering in her eyes as she continued, "No matter the cat, no matter what they would've done to me…" Luna's eyes clouded, remembering a tom that she once knew, and his malicious eyes, similar to Hoot's eyes, but at the same time being different, holding more cruelty. She shook her head, gazing back at the leader of the group. "If only you understood, Hoot."

Suddenly, as if something snapped inside of Hoot, she lashed out her claws extending in anger, "You are worthless, Luna!" Hoot's orange eyes blazed, as if they were not eyes, but rather a hot, endless inferno of hatred. Hissing and snarling, she sliced the young she-cat, giving her deep gashes all over her body. Pain seared all over Luna's body, the claws feeling more like sharp, burning rocks. Her vision blurring, she slowly started to fall, but then stopped, moving a paw outwards to stay standing. " _No! I will stand strong, regardless of this pain, of any pain!"_ She hissed and lashed back, her claws barely brushing Hoot's cheek.

Hoot took a step back, her orange eyes widened with surprise. Luna didn't hesitate as she turned tail and ran as fast as her tired limbs allowed her. Cats took swipes at her, but she dodged each malice-filled claw. Luna finally made it into the forest, after having received quite a few cuts, adding to the large collection on her pelt.

As she ran, Luna almost bumped into a cat. "Get out of m-" she started half in fury and half in fear, but quickly stopped, upon seeing who it was. She stared into a pair of deep, calm, sky-blue eyes. " _Oh it's him... Why did I have to run into him?"_ She took a sharp intake of air, turning her head a little, "S-Sky…" the white and black she-cat swallowed slowly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She had started to like this cat, as he was the only cat that was ever kind to her.

Sky was a white cat with ginger paws, which was definitely an odd combination, especially in this part of the forest. He also had his deep sky-blue eyes, where you could somehow clearly see all of his pent-up emotions. He had an extremely slick pelt, and an even more handsome face.. She shook her head, whimpered, and then ran past him. Luna didn't look back, for she knew what would await her if she had.

 **Authors notes:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story~!**

 **We'll see where Luna heads off to.. Honestly I didn't even plan this chapter out, I just typed what came to mind sorta thing :P**

 **Reviews would be appreciated!**

 **\- Silly**

 **Editors Notes:**

 **Heheh, Deva here. Since I'm the editor, I get the last word…**

 **Oh fuck, what do I say..?**

 **Uhm… Ah… Uhm… BISCUITS!**

 **Yeah, there we go.**

 **\- Deva**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Woods

**Annnnnnd here with another chapter! If you haven't caught on yet, I try to update every week. So far I've been able to finish the chapters and to get my editor post it... Since I don't own my own computer yet. Well.. Maybe not quite this time. But it's because I was quite busy yesterday ^^' and I was working extra hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Also.. No new reviews, so on to the disclaimer, Hoot!**

 **Hoot: Wait, what.. Me?**

 ***crosses my arms* yes you**

 **Hoot: But I'm.. Oh whatever**

 **Hoot: Sillymew nor her editor owns Warriors! If they did, well things would probably be a lot crazier.**

 **Warrior Cats: Blood Moon**

Chapter 2

As the sun had set, the moon had slowly begun to rise, and Luna at last decided to hunt and rest. She slowed her pace, opening her mouth and drawing in a long, deep breath. The she cat looked around, taking in the forest's scents, sounds, and beauty during the near pitch-black night. She didn't entirely know why, but she felt drawn towards the moon and the darkness of the night ever since she was a young kit. Perhaps is was her own name, Luna, meaning moon, as her mother had told her. Maybe it was just a preference, or something along the lines of being a genetic trait.

Luna continued to think, forgetting what the white and black she cat had been doing in the first place, when something something in a berry bush rustled. She flicked her black tipped ear, but the movement still going unnoticed. After the rustle happened yet again, Luna turned her brilliant violet- blue gaze towards the bush, caution and fear flickering in the depths. Before she could do anything, a mouse scurried out of the bush.

She flicked the tip of her tail. " _Well now don't I feel a bit like a mouse brain..."_ Luna purred quietly in amusement, then dropped into a hunter's crouch. Fortunately, the mouse hadn't noticed her yet, and was currently nibbling on a berry that it had found a moment ago. " _Perfect, looks healthy AND plump_ ," Luna smiled to herself, mouth already watering at the thought of sinking her teeth into the mouse's flesh.

She slowly crept forward, paws seeming to glide along the ground. Luck, for once, seemed to be with her; the wind was blowing towards the she cat and there wasn't too much on the grassy ground to give her away. She stalked closer and closer to the mouse, and as soon as she was in leaping distance, Luna stopped, wiggled her haunches, her gaze locked onto the oblivious creature. And then she pounced. She felt the wind rush through her fur, landing on the mouse, killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

Satisfaction, and a slight pride began to course through her as she gazed upon her fresh kill. "Nice catch," a smooth voice mewed, a friendly tone to it. Luna's eyes widened as she froze, until she then quickly recognized the voice. Slowly, she turned around and was met with sky -blue eyes, warmth flickering in his gaze.

Dumbfounded and not knowing quite what to say or do, she just stared blankly at the tom. After a few moments of silence, Luna finally spoke up, "Sky.. How.. What.. Why are you here?" The she cat gave the white tom a puzzled look. Sky glanced away, ears flattening against his head. He looked almost... Embarrassed?

Sky looked back at her. "I was, uh.. A bit worried. Berry told me you ran off after you killed Turtle?" Berry was a pure ginger tom with green eyes, and also Sky's older brother. They hadn't always been close, being almost total opposites, but were still there for one another. Sky cleared his throat, "And well... I didn't quite believe that, I know you're an honest cat. You wouldn't hurt anyone like that... Right?" His gaze held a hopeful look to them, as he stared at her intensely.

Luna gave a soft smile, staring right back into his oddly comforting eyes, "Of course I didn't do it.." she heaves out a sigh. She had a good guess as to who killed the tom; but she knew she couldn't tell Sky, since it seemed to point towards his brother. Even if they weren't close, she knew that Sky cared about Berry quite deeply. "You know I wouldn't." Sky continued to stare at her, some undetermined emotion swimming in his gaze.

He glances away, "Well.. That's good. You should probably eat that." He mews softly as he flicks his tail towards the forgotten catch, the blood of the mouse beading out slowly.

"Err, yeah.. Would you like to join me?" Luna pokes the plump piece of fresh kill with a claw, "I honestly don't think I'll eat it all anyways."

Sky flashes her a smile, "Sure, even though I'm suppose to bring you back," he teases lightly. She smiled, then lay down in front of the piece of meat. She took a small neat bite, then Sky would take a bite. They continued until it was nothing but small mouse bones, Luna finding herself drowsy.

"You should " She gets interrupted by a huge yawn, " leave now.." She mewed quietly, eyes drifting closed. The last thing she saw was Sky smiling, and his sky blue eyes...

 **Awwweee, they go sleepy together~ Anyways *clears throat* I still need cats for the clans, since I can't think of much. I already have Thunderclan down, and two cats for Shadowclan thanks to Robotkitty. Don't forget to review~!**

 **\- Silly**

 **Sorry for the late update, guys. My fault completely, took Silly dancing on Friday, and just couldn't get around to editing today. So sorry. And ah, everyone, Silly may be quitting this story soon, the low amount of reviews and such kinda makes her discouraged… Let's all try to fix that! Let's all kick the fucking shit outta that review button!**

 **\- Deva "Censored" Kunoi**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Vision

**Hey everyone! Wow, I'm getting quite a lot of support. Honestly, I would've given up on the first chapter if it weren't for you guys. Also, all I need is about one warrior or apprentice for each Clan, and a couple of rogues/kittypets to complete the allegiance. I'll post it in the next chapter, which I believe will be a bit more exciting ;) keep the prologue in mind! Gosh, so many kitties! *gets covered in a sea of cats* Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

 **Sky, take it away! Sky: Oh my gosh! I get to do the disclaimer! *hyperventilates* Luna: Get on with it, you furball. Sky: Sillymew and her editor does not own the Warriors series!**

 **Mablestory- Heh, Deva can be a weirdo~ Thank you so much for the beautiful kitties~!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Thank you for the kittie-cats! Honestly, this one's probably gonna be pretty dark. But still happy moments are gonna happen~**

 **The Blaze's Silent Echo- I feel like I'm saying thank you too much, so I should invent a new word for it :P**

 **Blue741776- Heh, I'm glad you're liking it! I've actually been picking up a few things from your stories. Also... Gracias for the gatos!**

 **Bwarbwarvwar- Wow, how do you even pronounce your name? Anyways, salude for the kitties. Wow I'm weird**

 **Totally Not Deva- Silly goose, I already told you on our date that I wasn't gonna name them that!**

 **Warrior Cats: Blood Moon**

Chapter 3

A slight breeze ruffled Luna's fur as she slowly blinked open her eyes groggily. "You're up." Luna jumped up at the sweet-sounding mew, quickly realizing that she was no longer in the forest she had fallen asleep in. She was now in a huge and beautiful meadow, a forest surrounding the meadow on one side and a big expanse of water on the other. But there was something off about the place... Before she could continue thinking, she remembered there was another cat. She finally focused and gasped softly at what she saw; her mother, with stars in the she-cats fur.

"R-Rose... Mom.." She whispered as she gazed at her mother. Rose was everything she remembered.. Bright green eyes, pale creamy white fur and her faded black left ear. Tears began to blur Luna's vision as all the feelings she thought she had buried resurfaced.. Grief, pain, and anger. Grief and pain from losing her at such a young age, anger for the life her mother could've continued to have, but was quickly snatched away.. Because of _**him**_...

"Hush, little one," Rose murmured, pressing her starry pelt to Luna's. A strange calm swept over Luna, feeling like she use to as a kit. "Luna," her mother paused, "I'm here to warn you of something." Luna stared carefully into the she-cats green depths, brushing away the emotions swelling up inside of her.

"What is it, Mom?" She sniffled, looking at her mother for a while longer. But a moment before Rose could speak, darkness closed around the white and black she-cat. She suddenly felt a falling sensation. Falling...

"Why didn't you take her back, Sky?!" Luna heard a gruff voice hiss.

"Calm down, Stream. But that is a very valid question..." Silence followed after a smooth male voice cut in, then she felt claws drag through her flesh. Crying out in pain as her eyes shot open, she saw two cats before her. One cat was Berry, and the other was, who she presumed to be Stream, was a silver furred tom with white streaks down his sides. Stream had a anger filled look in his amber gaze, but also wore a small grin as she panted in pain.

Luna slowly rose to her paws, gritting her teeth in an effort. "I have an answer, actually. You see, Luna..." She turned her head, Sky catching her gaze. "Run!" He hissed suddenly, flinging his body towards his brother and Stream. Luna froze, hesitant to leave her friend behind. _Wait, friend?_ Sky cut through her thoughts, "Hurry, Luna! Please!" He hissed between each attack, swipe after swipe. He already was getting covered in scratches, and was bleeding quite a lot.

"How dare you! I'm disappointed to even be your brother..." Berry hissed venomously, putting more and more power between each of his own blows. Stream stopped his focus on Sky, and turned towards Luna. Her eyes widened, and taking a step back, she turned and ran. Stream quickly pursued her.

She pumped her legs as much as she could, feeling her limbs protesting against her. Trees blurred past her, but she could hear the set of Stream's paws behind her. She slowly could feel a rising panic... _No.. No! You have to live. You have to keep going. For them!_ Suddenly, adrenaline flowed through her veins, allowing her to run faster than before.

Luna kept running without a stop. She did not slow down for even an instant, until she knew that she had lost her pursuer. Gulping in deep breaths, she slowly came to a stop, and she sat down upon stopping, tired from the running. After a few moments of silence, she relaxed. She managed to get away, but a tom flashed through her mind...

 _Sky!_ She sucked in a sharp intake of breath. What happened to him? Was he alright? She didn't know, but she hated herself for leaving him behind... But she also admitted to herself that there really wasn't much else she could do, Luna could only hope that he was alright. The white and black she-cat stood up and stretched.

After having such a rude awakening, she obviously had no time to hunt and eat. Opening her mouth to taste the air, she quickly scented a squirrel. Following the scent trail quietly, Luna eventually saw a small squirrel sniffing among the roots of an oak tree. She smirked to herself; it may have been small, but it was young too. Inexperienced. Or even, for a lack of a better term, just plain dumb.

Dropping into a hunting crouch, she slowly glided forward. _Closer, closer..._ Suddenly the squirrel twitched its nose, perking up as its gaze landed upon Luna. As soon as their eyes locked, she leaped for the creature.. And missed. The squirrel ran up the tree, vanishing into the leaves. "Mouse-dung!" Luna hissed in frustration.

"That's too bad.. You could improve, though." Whirling around, Luna saw a dappled she-cat with bright blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Dapple. Are you from the Clans?" Dapple asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Clans? What are the Clans?" Luna asked, confusion and curiosity sparking inside of her. She had already forgotten the loss, but the hollowness in her belly still lingered.

"Well, basically big groups of cats. I think there's like, four of them, and they live by something called the war role code? Well, something like that. They hunt and fight together, help each other, all that good stuff." Dapple mewed duly, licking a paw as if she were bored with this conversation.

Luna blinked, gaze thoughtful, "Perhaps.." Her eyes lit up. "Where are they?"

Dapple pointed a tail in the direction she was heading, "That-a way. Once you start smelling weird cat scents or a lake, then you're surely close." Luna nodded, spun around, and ran off. Dapple looked after her, clearly annoyed by her action. "A 'thank you' would've been nice!" She mewed after the white and black she-cat.

 _This is my chance. My chance to grow stronger!_ Luna ran, her hunger long forgotten. She knew what she had to do. She had to find the Clans.

 **Annnnd that's a wrap! We'll see what'll be going on, but for now it's gonna be a different view point next chapter! Try to guess who~ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I've been trying to make the chapters slightly longer every time, which is also slowly improving my writing skills hopefully. Who's your favorite character so far? I actually really like Hoot...**

 **\- Silly**

 **Yo. Howya all doin' tonight? Sorry for the late-ish update. Silly has been pushin' me to upload, and it just slowly pushed me into a hole of procrastination. Honestly, editing and formatting takes five minutes for me, but she thinks it takes a few hours. Oh wait, she can see this... Fuck! Silly, what you read above was a lie! Okay, good. That'll fool the shorty. And now, for a small announcement: Beyond Silly taking cat names from you guys, I will be asking you for funny last words! The funniest in my eyes will be said, and will be credited to you. Also, remember to smash the fav button into the dirt, or stab it as it is waking up from a dream about its mother.**

 **But for now, Potato.**

 **\- Deva**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Eyes

**Hey guys! So it's either Friday, or Saturday. Not sure, but that's Deva's choice. This chapter isn't long, and I didn't have a lot of time to work too much on it. I started drivers ed with Deva, someone died recently in my school, and there was some kind of water leak today, or Friday. Depends the day this is posted. Anyways, Dapple... You know what to do.**

 **Dapple: I'm not really real, but okay.**

 **Dapple: Sillymew and her editor doesn't own the Warrior series!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- I think you'll like this chapter quite a bit.**

 **Blue741776- Yeah, I'm weird with my humor.. I can go from silly to sarcasm to whatever the heck I do. I'm really glad you like my story though!**

 **Warrior Cats: Blood Moon**

Chapter 4

"From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sparkpaw." Sparkpaw puffed out his chest, pride surging through him. Finally, after six moons, he was at last an apprentice. His yellow eyes wandered about, until he then turned his gaze towards his sister. Now she was Snakepaw, but even now... Sparkpaw knew that she was going to still be as boring as ever. _Ugh! At least It won't be just me and Snakepaw..._

"Your new mentor will be Gingerfur-" Sparkpaw's jaw dropped open, his eyes widening further than normal. Gingerfur, the deputy, was to mentor him? He almost couldn't believe it, but then the ginger warrior stepped forward, eyes glittering. Sparkpaw bounded towards the she-cat excitedly, "I hope Gingerfur will pass on all that she knows to you."

Breezestar looked down at Gingerfur, "Gingerfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Flameheart, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and kind. You will be the mentor of Sparkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all that you know onto to him." Gingerfur nods, gazing up at the WindClan leader, and then turns her gaze onto Sparkpaw.

Sparkpaw trembled in excitement, touching noses to Gingerfur. Excitement coursed through the spiky tom. Snakepaw had only gotten Petalstep, the weirdo warrior. After they walked side by side and sat down, the clan began to chant.

"Snakepaw! Sparkpaw!" Pride, once again, coursed through him. Once the chanting began to settle, Gingerfur turned to him.

"Are you ready?" She smiled warmly. Sparkpaw's eyes lit up instantly.

"For what? What are we doing? Are we battle training? Hunting? Exploring the terr-"

"Whoa whoa," Gingerfur chuckled softly. "Calm down there, bud. I can see why you were named Spark..." She continued to chuckle as she turned around, indicating with her tail to follow. "You'll find out soon enough." The ginger warrior padded out of camp, with an excited Sparkpaw following.

The first thing Sparkpaw saw once he was out of camp was the open moorland. Yet again, his eyes widened and jaw dropped. There's so much! He let out an excited kit-like squeal and jumped around. "Its so big!" Sparkpaw laughed, a huge smile plastered upon his face.

A purr resounded from Gingerfur's chest, "Yep, and we are-"

The spiky gray tom pounces on her, cutting the she-cat off. "Exploring the territory!" Sparkpaw squeaked ecstatically while quivering violently. Concern flickered through Gingerfur's golden eyes, but evaporated a moment afterwards, seeming to realize that it was from the excitement of exploring.

"That's right. We'll mostly be looking around the borders though," she smiled. "And guess who's joining us?" Suddenly Sparkpaw turned around, then his tail drooped. He saw a pale gray she-cat with almost lazy looking amber eyes, and a solid gray she-cat with too-dull amber eyes... His sister Snakepaw, and her mentor Petalstep. Sparkpaw let out a groan, not giving a single thought about it not caring.

Gingerfur looked down at him, "Is there a problem?"

"No, there isn't a problem." He sighs softly, turning his back towards his sister. She was never any sort of fun, and whenever she was around she ruined any form of said fun.

"Hey you two silly kitties!" Petalstep mewed enthusiastically, in an all too giddy way. Then there was... Whatever Petalstep was.

"Hi." Snakepaw shook out her fur, mewing in a monotone voice. Sparkpaw mumbled a 'hello' to the two she-cats, then they set off. There wasn't really much on the moors, just some rabbit holes here and there. Snakepaw did trip on one, and it was pretty funny. It was instantly ruined though because Snakepaw didn't give any real reaction other than a slow blink.

ThunderClan scent hit his nose. The only reason he knew it was ThunderClan was because of a visit. Sparkpaw looked ahead and saw the moor turning into forest; the border. But it wasn't stale scent, it was actually fresh... "Hello, Gingerfur. Petalstep." He whipped around to find who spoke. He spotted a mottled gray tom. He had broad shoulders, but his eyes... They were the coldest eyes he'd ever seen. The sharp yellow in his irises didn't make it any better.

"Flintpaw, don't treat them like trespassers." A warmer voice mewed. He looked at a white she-cat with speckles of black on her fur. Sparkpaw guessed she was his mentor.

Flintpaw huffed, then smirked, flashing sharp-looking fangs. "Of course, Speckleheart." He hissed softly, but if Speckleheart noticed, she didn't show it.

"What's it like in ThunderClan?" A surprisingly soft voice mewed. For a moment Sparkpaw thought it was Petalstep, but as he turned he realized it was Snakepaw. For once, his sisters eyes were lit up and staring at Flintpaw. _Oh no._ He groaned. He knew that look... She seemed to have fallen head over paws for the ThunderClan tom, which is odd for her personality.

A growl rumbled in Flintpaw's throat, but then his face lit up, seeming to gain an idea. "Well..." the mottled tom purred, sickly sweet in his ears. "You could find out." The tom smirked, winked, then turned and padded away. A confused Speckleheart soon followed.

Initially bewildered, Sparkpaw turned toward Gingerfur. Her features, surprisingly, gave away anger and... Was that fear? He couldn't entirely tell, but the ginger deputy whispered something to Petalstep. The gray she-cat looked solemn, making the situation even weirder. "We're going now." Gingerfur mewed, and then the small group of cats padded back to WindClan camp.

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap. Phew. Sorry, its not very long... Again, it was a long week. Thank you all for sticking around, and critism is always welcome!**

 **\- Silly**

 **Yup. Saturday alright. And yeah, Silly isn't lying about any of the above stuff. Also, no one is helping me say weird things...**

 **Seeya later, alligator.**

 **\- Deva**


	6. Allegiance

_Here's the allegiance!_

 ** _ThunderClan_**

 _Leader_

 _Flashstar- Fluffy silver-gray she-cat with splotches of extremely light gray fur and bright blue eyes_

 _Deputy_

 _Acorntail- Mottled orangish-reddish furred tom with orange-brown tail and brown eyes (Mate, Applefur)_

 _Medicine cat_

 _Webfrost- Slick white furred tom with sharp-looking frosty eyes_

 _Warriors_

 _Speckleheart- White she-cat with speckles of black on fur and amber eyes_

 _Dawnstone- Blueish-gray she-cat with pretty light blue eyes (Mate, Leafclaw)_

 _Leafclaw- Black tom with brown paws and soft-looking green eyes (Mate, Dawnstone)_

 _Fawnleap- Pure black she-cat with bright brown eyes_

 _Silvercloud- Gray tom with white paws, a white belly, white left ear, and green eyes_

 _Pikejaws- Sandy tabby tom with green eyes_

 _Shadowdrop- Black she-cat with small white spatters of fur and dark blue eyes_

 _Apprentices_

 _Flintpaw- Mottled gray tom with cold yellow eyes_

 _Deerpaw- Brown she-cat with small white spots on upper back and trailing up tail, dark green eyes_

 _Mistpaw - Grey tom with greyish blue eye, and black paws_

 _Queens_

 _Applefur- Brown she-cat with gray paws and dark green eyes (Mate, Acorntail)_

 _Mintkit- Spiky-furred orange she-kit with minty-green eyes Ravenkit- Fluffy black tom with sharp brown eyes_

 ** _ShadowClan_**

 _Leader_

 _Rosestar- Brown she-cat with black rings around her tail and legs, green eyes_

 _Deputy_

 _Applegorse- Ginger she-cat with white ears and amber eyes_

 _Medicine cat_

 _Lichenleaf- Shaggy orange tom with white underbelly and bright green eyes_

 _Warriors_

 _Wolfleap- Silver she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Redfrost- Ginger tom with red tail and green eyes_

 _Vinefoot- Brown she-cat with black undertones and oversized paws, one blind eye and green eyes_

 _Marshleaf- Brown she-cat with black spits and green eyes_

 _Featherflame- Flame colored tom with a fluffy tail and golden colored eyes_

 _Stonefoot- Light gray muscular tom with darker gray paws and amber eyes (Mate, Cinderblaze)_

 _Otterclaw- Orange and brown tom with amber eyes_

 _Apprentices_

 _Fernpaw- Light gray she-cat with a black tipped tail and blue eyes_

 _Mosspaw- Pure gray muscular tom with shining golden amber eyes_

 _Frogpaw- Pale tabby tom with dark green eyes and a short tail_

 _Queens_

 _Cinderblaze- Pretty gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mate, Stonefoot)_

 _Ashkit- Gray tom with black tufted ears and emotionless amber eyes Littlekit- Small creamy white tom with silver streaks and dark amber eyes_

 ** _RiverClan_**

 _Leader_

 _Leapstar- Muscular gray tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate, Poolheart)_

 _Deputy_

 _Ebonyfoot- Mottled brown she-cat with black paws and black tipped tail with blue eyes_

 _Medicine cat Leafdrop- Fluffy gray-blue tom with white splotches and green eyes_

 _Warriors_

 _Willowsong- Slender brown tabby she-cat with a tinge of gold and wide green eyes_

 _Deercoat- Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Leafheart- Slender brown tabby she-cat with a white chest shaped slightly like a heart and leaf-green eyes_

 _Fluffytail- Pure white tom with amber eyes and a big fluffy tail_

 _Mouseclaw- Small pure black tom with yellow eyes_

 _Mintbreeze- Pale gray and white she-cat with rich blue eyes_

 _Rainpool- Dark gray dappled she-cat with dark brown eyes_

 _Silverfoot- Beige tabby tom with two front silver paws and grey eyes_

 _Apprentices_

 _Poolpaw- Calico tom with ocean-blue eyes_

 _Birchpaw- Brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes_

 _Shadepaw- Black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes_

 _Queens_

 _Gorseleaf- Smallblack she-cat with undertones of auburn and green eyes (Mate, Mouseclaw)_

 _Poolheart- Black she-cat with brown patches and white paws and underbelly with blue eyes (Mate, Leapstar)_

 _Elders_

 _Yellowtooth- Mottled white tom with a silver muzzle and yellow teeth and yellow colored eyes_

 _Tigerfang- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

 _Mistypelt- Stone gray she-cat with steely-blue eyes_

 ** _WindClan_**

 _Leader_

 _Breezestar- Gray tom with orange eyes (Mate, Alderleap)_

 _Deputy_

 _Gingerfur- Dark ginger she-cat with white paws and golden brown eyes_

 _Medicine cat_

 _Littleheart- Small white she-cat with warm-looking blue eyes_

 _Warriors_

 _Darkpelt- Tom with long black fur and flecks of silver, grey eyes (Mate, Fernstripe)_

 _Gingerpelt- Ginger she-cat with brown spots and green eyes_

 _Brakenstep- Dusky brown tom with a darker brown tail and light amber eyes_

 _Fernstripe- Slender light brown she-cat with gray stripes along her backside and tail, dark green eyes (Mate, Darkpelt)_

 _Ashstorm- Dark grey tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes (Mate, Duskfall)_

 _Duskfall- Lithe silver she-cat with white tabby stripes and blue eyes (Mate, Ashstorm)_

 _Petalstep- Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Apprentices_

 _Starlingpaw- Black she-cat with white chest and white muzzle, amber eyes_

 _Finchpaw- Golden brown tom with white paws and dark amber eyes_

 _Queens_

 _Alderleap- Long-legged she-cat, short brown fur and black legs with light green eyes (Mate, Breezestar)_

 _Sparkkit- Spiky-furred tom with grey fur and white paws, wide yellow eyes Snakekit- Smooth-pelted grey she-kit with dull amber eyes_

 ** _Cats outside the clans_**

 _Sandy(Kittypet)- Sandy colored she-cat with dark green eyes and white paws_

 _Luna(Rogue)- Slender white she-cat with faded black paws and ears, violet-blue eyes and plumy tail The Group_

 _Leader_

 _Hoot- mottled brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly and orange eyes_

 _2nd in command_

 _(Undecided)_

 _Berry- Fluffy ginger tom with dark green eyes_

 _Leaf- Muscular dark brown tom with darker stripes and dark amber eyes. (Mate, Dawn)_

 _Heather- Sandy-colored she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Apple- Reddish-brown tom with green eyes_

 _Candy- Small pretty white she-cat with pink eyes_

 _Stream- Silver tom with white striped on his sides and amber eyes_

 _Barley- slender white tom with greyish spots on his pelt and oversized paws, mellow amber eyes_

 _Dawn- Pretty golden she-cat with white paws and tail tip, dark golden eyes. (Mate, Leaf)_

 _Silver- Pure silver she-cat with calm blue eyes (Mate, Mole)_

 _Mole- Light brown tabby tom with unusually long whiskers and dark brown eyes (Mate, Silver)_

 _Sara- Fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with sharp green eyes_

 _Aine- Muscular black tom with unusual red eyes (Mate, Melody)_

 _Twitch- Small orange tabby tom with green eyes and a white underbelly, has a twitchy tail_

 _Cocoa- Creamy brown tom with darker brown flecks and light amber eyes_

 _Peanut- Small golden tom with spots along his tail, yellow eyes_

 _Melody- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with calm light blue eyes (Mate, Aine)_


	7. Chapter 5 - The Meeting

**Hey everyone! I apologize for the delayed chapter.. Crazy and busy weeks, ya know. Deva explained the chunk of it, but I won't spare the details.**

 **Blue741776- Ah, yes. That was a mistake on my part, whoospies.**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **I'm not gonna continuously repeat the disclaimer. I think everyone knows that I don't own Warriors :P**

 **Warrior Cats: Blood Moon**

Chapter 5

Step by painful step, Luna stepped over what she believed to be a border. It had been quite the journey, and she learned some things about the clans along the ways. There were four, even five by clan beliefs. The living clans were ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. She knew that they had special skill sets for each clan, but they had slipped her mind. There was also a Warrior Code, but she also didn't remember the rules in it. Other than her current knowledge, she knew nothing more. Luna shook her head, clearing her thoughts, then continued on cautiously.

"Hey, you. Stop right there." Luna froze in her tracks, and turned around slowly. Four cats stood before her; the cat in lead was a gray tom with white paws, a white belly, white left ear, and soft green eyes. The cat next to him was another tom, a sandy tabby tom with green eyes. The next cat was a smaller grey tom with greyish blue eyes, and a bit of odd black paws. The final cat, standing behind the rest, was a beautiful blueish-gray she-cat with pretty light blue eyes. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory, Rogue?" The tom in front asked calmly, yet in an hostile tone. The smaller tom's fur fluffed up, while the other two cats gave blank expressions with twitching tails.

Thunderclan… I was right! This is where they are! Luna's ears flicked, a soft purr rumbling in her chest. "What's with the purr?" The smaller tom hissed, fluffing up his fur in an attempt to look threatening. The key word was attempt. The purr died in her throat, but a small smile lit up her features.

"It's nothing, really. I actually was looking for the clans, and it seems I've found them." The gray tom with green eyes that had spoken earlier looked at her curiously, "and why were you looking for us?"

Luna paused, then spoke. "Well I've been alone, and living in a group of cats sounds interesting. Plus I'd like to help other cats, and learn your ways." She gave a low dip of her head, "I'd be grateful if you allowed me to join." She decided on leaving out any details, only because she didn't want to risk not being allowed to join. The three older cats exchanged glances, then seemed to come to an agreement.

"We will take you to speak to our leader," the she-cats voice was smooth, yet so soft. "I'm Dawnstone. This is Silvercloud," Dawnstone nodded to the grey and white tom. "Mistpaw," she flicked her tail over Mistpaw's ear, the tom instantly reacting by batting the tail away. "And Pikejaws." The final tom gave a grunt of greeting, clearly a cat with a usually grumpy mood.

A smile blossomed onto Luna's face, "Nice to meet you all. My name is Luna." Pikejaws opened his jaws, but Mistpaw jumped in before him.

"That's a weird name! Like, a really weird name." Pikejaws shoots a glare towards the tom, his eyes blazing with annoyance. Silvercloud exchanged an amused look with Dawnstone.

"Well it actually means moon, if that helps…" Luna flashed an awkward grin, showing off her pearly white fangs.

Pikejaws growled, "We should go take her to Flashstar right about now." Before any cat could reply, the sandy-colored tom whipped around and stalked off in the opposite direction. Dawnstone stole a glance towards Luna, then followed. Silvercloud muttered something about how grumpy he was, then Mistpaw padded after them. Luna followed, whilst the little tom in front of her kept glancing back. Silence tainted the air as the cats moved through the forest. Leaves were littered all over the ground, leaving nearly nothing on the tree branches above. The leaves crunched underneath their paws, and the sensation was crumbly and cold.

Frosty air nipped at Luna's nose, she realized suddenly. Soon the cats came to a stop at a barrier, but the white and black she-cat noticed the bramble entrance. She glanced nervously at Mistpaw, the only cat who seemed to be interested in her. He gave a small smile, and nudged her shoulder in a comforting manner. Luna froze; she wasn't use to such actions, but relaxed. Remembering a pair of sky-blue eyes… She shook her head and smiled at Mistpaw. I have to forget, or there will be more pain…

"Come on," and impatient hiss left Pikejaws' jaws, "we aren't gonna wait forever."

Luna flicked her ear, "Sorry." She mewed simply then padded past the sandy tom. As soon as she entered what seemed to be a camp, a chill crept up her spine. Her eyes landed upon a familiar mottled gray pelt, and menacing yellow eyes…

It was dark, a little too dark. Luna looked up and noticed the dark gray clouds gathering, seeming oh so willing to cover up the moon. "There goes my light," Luna muttered through a plump vole. Her mother loved voles, so she decided to go catch one for her. Her brother… Luna was nervous whenever he was around. She didn't really do much for him anymore, since he's been having these odd changes.

He was a kind cat at heart, but slowly poison filled his soul.. Making him bitter. He grew more and more cruel each sunrise, leaving scratches for both Luna and her mother, Rose. The slender she-cat spotted the old den, but a metallic scent hit her nose.

Blood. She knew it from anywhere. Something was wrong, she knew it instantly. Luna dropped the prey she was carrying and ran over, panic making her heart speed up. She saw a lump of fur, covered in blood, intestines strewn about.. And a familiar figure standing over the body…

"Flint?!" Luna gasped, her violet-blue eyes stretched wide. The tom perked his ears and turned towards her, his sharp gaze piercing through her.

A grin that only an insane cat could muster creeped onto his muzzle, "Oh hello, dear sister," he meowed smoothly in a sickly-sweet tone, "It isn't Flint, by the way. The name's Flintfang, now." Flintfang flashed his sharp fangs, as if in a warning. "Now quiet, sister. You don't want to cause trouble, now do you?"

He turned with a final glance, and padded into a den. Luna gulped;

This might not work out after all.

 **Phew, another one finished. I might start doing chapters at my own pace, you guys. But I'll do it whenever I get a chapter done within a few days during any breaks or summer to make up for it though! I'm really stressed about school and all that, but Deva really helps me a lot. Even so, I still get stressed. That's why I'm slowing down to my own pace! If you accept and understand, or at least accept this, I thank you.**

 **Love you all and your support!**

 **Make sure to review, my pretties**

 **\- Silly**

 **One thing to say: Silly, STOP INDENTING! The copy-paste doesn't like it when you indent. It will eat me alive.**

 **Oh, and to all yall, have a wonderful afternoon.**

 **\- Deva**


	8. Chapter 6 - The Pledge

**Heeey everyone! Oh I'm quite happy to be posting, dunno why though. But hey, longest chapter so far, I believe. I hope you enjoy it, and onto reviews!**

 **Jude- Thanks for the cat! I won't be using it for now.. Hehe, glad you like it!**

 **Tawnypelt37- Thank you, but I won't be using them quite yet if that's alright!**

 **Blue741776- Heh, I honestly didn't think anyone would really like. I keep coming up with story ideas though, and not just for this one either. New stories perhaps as well ;D**

 **Hello- Whoa, thanks! I won't be using any yet, but I'll add them in eventually.**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Yeah, he kinda is. Remember the prologue? Wellllll... I'll leave it at that. ;)**

 **Warrior Cats: Blood Moon**

Chapter Six

 _It can't be. It just can't be happening._ Panic and fear rose up in Luna's chest, threatening to overtake her. Her brother, who murdered their mother in cold-blood, was here. In ThunderClan. She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. _Calm down... Don't say anything._ Memories continued to wash through her mind though, wave after wave...

"Flashstar wants to see you." A mew snapped her out of her thoughts, temporarily stopping the flow of memories. Luna turned to see a large mottled orangish-reddish furred tom and an orange-brown tail. "Come with me," the tom smiled, his brown eyes flashing with warmth. Luna instantly relaxed; she had no idea why, but something about this tom made her feel calm. Welcomed, even.

This time she snapped herself back to reality, realizing the tom had padded towards a tall rock. Curious, Luna followed slowly in his pawsteps. Once closer to the rock, Luna could see a den with bramble tendrils hanging in front of it. The tom stopped by the entrance, "Flashstar, may we come in?" The tom mewed politely.

"Yes you may, Acorntail," an energetic voice called out, then Acorntail stepped in but not before glancing back at Luna. She hesitantly followed. The first thing Luna noticed was how dark it was. Not too dark, because she could still see the two cats standing like statues clearly enough. "You must be Luna!"

She turned her attention towards a she-cat sitting on a nest of moss. The she-cat was slightly smaller in comparison to other cats, yet she could see kit-like energy flowing through her bright blue stare. Her silver fur looked silky, but it was extremely fluffy, like kits fur. Then on closer inspection, lighter gray splotches patching her pelt. _This must be Flashstar._ The name seemed to make sense; she had a kit's energy sort of feel floating around Flashstar, yet held the respect and wisdom a leader should carry.

Quickly realizing she hadn't answered, just staring like an owl, Luna smiled and finally replied, "yeah, I'm the cat." Flashstar instantly bounced to her paws, excitement suddenly flooding her brilliant gaze.

"I will welcome you to ThunderClan! You'd be a great addition, oh I can't wai- "

Acorntail cleared his throat, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "Perhaps you should calm down, Flashkit." He teased softly, a smile lighting up his features. Flashstar giggled, then straightened up quickly.

"Yeah, good thinking. We'll have to get you settled in before you can properly join, of course." Flashstar, surprisingly, took on a serious tone. "We've already had a rogue join our ranks as well, and I'm not sure if the clan would be quite okay with you joining completely until they've gotten to know you more."

Luna nodded her head slowly. "That makes sense, alright. What do I need to do?"

 **-Time Skip: One Day-**

Settling down by what Luna learned to be the freshkill pile, she took a bite into the squirrel she picked out. It's been about a whole day since she had arrived, and already has learned the names of her future clanmates. There was Webfrost, the medicine cat. Something about him wasn't quite right, and it wasn't his frost-blue eyes that bothered her; Webfrost seemed to be silent, but in a cold way. He always seemed to give his clanmates a disgusted look whenever they turned their backs, yet he seemed more friendly towards Flintfang.

A chill traveled through her spine, that can't be good. But other than that, he was a slick white-furred tom, as if he was born in RiverClan. Maybe that's why he got the 'Web' part in his name. Then there was Speckleheart, and she could see why she was called that; with a heart of gold, and her pelt carried speckles. Of course she already met Dawnstone, Silvercloud, Mistpaw, Pikejaws, Acorntail, and Flashstar. Oh.. And Flintfang as well. Luna sighed softly, she wished she could forget him!

Luna shook her head, trying to shake off the cobweb of memories. "Leafclaw, Fawnleap, Shadowdrop, Applefur, Deerpaw, Ravenkit, and Mintkit..." She listed the rest of her clanmates under her breath, hoping she didn't forget anyone. Suddenly Luna felt something weigh down on her back, "ThunderClan, attack!" Luna smiled; it was one of the kits.

A small spiky orange she-kit with minty-green eyes charged into view, "Careful, Ravenstar!" Make that both of the kits. She carefully stood up and hissed playfully.

"I will defeat you with my own two paws!" Luna reared up and a fluffy bundle of black fur tumbled onto the ground with an 'oomph'. The little kit quickly got up onto it's paws, "Mintflower!" The black tom, Ravenkit, yowled as he lunged at Luna, stumbling over his oversized paws.

"I'm coming!" Mintkit mewed dramatically, charging over and swiping at Luna.

She chuckled softly then let out an over-exaggerated wail, "Oh no! My own demise!" Luna toppled over onto her back, closing her eyes, and stuck out her tounge. Ravenkit bounced onto her belly, victory glinting in his amber eyes.

Mintkit began hopping around, "ThunderClan claims victory!" She squealed.

"Mintkit, Raventkit!" A voice called from the nursery; it must've been Applefur, the kits' mother. The kits muttered their disappoints and trudged over to where the pretty brown she-cat stood. Applefur flicked her tail and disappeared in the mouth of the den, whilst the kits slowly followed.

"I will not be left out!" A familiar voice floated to Luna's ears. Before she could move even a muscle, Flashstar yowled and landed on top of Luna.

Fluffy fur went of her nostrils as Flashstar squashed Luna beneath her. "Not again!" Luna cried, her words muffled by Flashstar's fur. The fluffy clan leader shook with laughter as she removed herself off of Luna.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Flashstar giggled with a goofy smile. Luna couldn't help but grin; usually clan leaders were more serious, but apparently that wasn't the case with Flashstar. She always had a way to make cats smile and laugh through tough times, yet was serious when she truly needed to be. "I think you're ready to join." Luna was caught off guard. She had thought it'd be longer before she did join, but apparently it wasn't the case.

Flashstar smiled again and flicked her tail then turned towards the Highledge. Luna didn't know why they wanted to name a big pile of rocks, but who was she to complain about it? "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Flashstar yowled, excitement filling her brilliant gaze. That must be the call for a meeting... Luna rolled her eyes at her own thought pointing out the obvious. Slowly cats gathered around, padding out of dens or just turning to look up at the leader. Webfrost stepped out of his den, and Flintfang sat down beside him. They both shared the same cold gaze as they looked at Flashstar, and she saw Flintfang lean over and whisper into Webfrost's ear. A wicked grin grew on the white-furred tom.

Luna shook her head and turned back towards the leader, who began to speak again. "Luna," the slender she-cat stepped forward, her eyes trained apon the leader, "you have decided to join our ranks in ThunderClan, so I will accept you into this Clan as an apprentice. From this day on, you will be known as-"

"Actually, I'd like to keep my name if you don't mind." There was no real reaction, as if every cat expected this. "My name is the last bit of my mother that I have, and I rather like it."

Flashstar smiled, understanding dawning on her features. "Then you shall continue to be known as Luna. Your mentor will be Pikejaws. I hope Pikejaws will pass down all he knows on to you." Luna groaned inwardly; Pikejaws didn't seem to be the most pleasant of cats. He was usually grumpy and stuck mostly to himself.

"Pikejaws," the sandy-colored tom stepped forward, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Pearlfur, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong-willed-" _is that just a nice way to say 'stubborn'?_ Luna purred quietly at her own thought as Flashstar continued, "-you will be the mentor of Luna, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her." Pikejaws leaned down and touched noses with Luna, and she saw a flash of excitement quickly pass through his green eyes, but it was soon gone. They pulled away and the Clan began to chant;

"Luna! Luna! Luna!"

Luna flattened her ears against her head and smiled awkwardly; maybe it's not so bad here.

 **Another chapter done! I wanna thank you guys for the support and views, hehe. I actually would've stopped at Prologue if it wasn't for you guys.. Then again, a writer's support are usually their supporters~ Today I went to check story views and visits stats, and I was just mindblown. Last month I got like 100-something of views! Like whoooaaa. Well I'll see you next update. Mew out!**

 **\- Silly**

 **Yo guys! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit late! Seems like Silly and I are posting bi-weekly. So ah, expect that from now on, I guess... But that aside, lets all give a big hand to Silly for a great chapter! *Claps at Silly* And Silly, before you ask, it is the symbolism, not the effect.**

 **All that aside, thanks for all the support!**

 **\- Deva Kunoi**


	9. Chapter 7 - The Ember

**Hey everyone! I'm actually doing the AN during school, so this will be a bit old when the chapter is posted :P I'm in a SUPER good mood today, and for good reason! POKEMON SUN AND MOON CAME OUT TODAY! *squeals in excitement* I feel like a child on Christmas morning, hehe. Onto reviews!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Did you have too much sugar? Ah, well that's me right now, tbh CX**

 **Hello- That's a good idea, actually.. I'm not that good at art, I believe. I don't have a computer as well, so I can't do it anyways. But maybe someone else could! Glad you love the story ^~^**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Warrior Cats: Blood Moon**

Chapter Seven

Sparkpaw breathed out a sigh as he woke up in the dark. He saw that his sister, Snakepaw, wasn't in her nest. Yet again. She always seemed to be going off during the night, and coming back with minor wounds. No cat seemed to notice except for Sparkpaw himself. She continuously seemed to grow more and more distant, surprisingly. Even as distant as she was, he could still read his sister extremely well. She always seemed to have a distant look in her eyes, filled with love. Sparkpaw didn't ever think he'd see emotions like that in her gaze, but cats can somehow be full of surprises. But, there were plenty of other emotions swimming in the slick she-cats gaze... Sparkpaw shook his head to clear up his thoughts, then decided to go for a walk. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now anyways, even if he did have battle training the next day. The gray tom stood up, shook his fur, then padded out of the Apprentice den and towards the cat guarding the camp entrance.

It was Ashstorm, a dark gray tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes. Even though his eyes looked cold, in closer inspection you could see a usual friendly warmth in his gaze. Ashstorm smiled, "It's a fine night," He mewed, his voice a deep rumble. "Go on ahead. Be back soon." Ashstorm seemed to know what a cat wanted. In fact, he seemed to know a lot of things. It was a surprise he wasn't the deputy at times when Sparkpaw thought about it, but Gingerfur made just as good as a deputy.

Sparkpaw smiled, his yellow eyes shining. "Thank you, Ashstorm!" He gave a little bounce then padded onward. In return, Ashstorm chuckled and waved his tail before his icy blue eyes settled on looking around. As Sparkpaw walked, his mind wandered back to his sister. It's been about a moon since they became apprentices, and ever since the first day of their apprenticeship Snakepaw has been sneaking off somewhere into the night. She always came back around midnight to about just before dawn. Even odder, he hasn't told a single cat. Sparkpaw really wanted to tell somecat, but something held him back. He stopped, voices floating into his ears, and ThunderClan scent hit his nose. Huh, travel seems to go surprisingly fast sometimes. Sparkpaw dropped into a crouch on instinct, and slowly stalked forward as the voices grew louder.

"I-I'm sorry, Flintfang! I'll do better…" A soft yet familiar voice whimpered. Realization hit him; it was his sister!

Some rustling could be heard then a painful sounding thump. "You better get some useful information, Snakepaw, or else our relationship will be over." Another familiar voice hissed venomously. Sparkpaw guessed it was Flintfang… Flintpaw when they all had first met. Beginnings of an growl rose up in his throat, then died away. The spiky-gray tom crept forward further and into a leafy bush dotted with sweet-smelling flowers, then stifled a gasp; his sister was pinned by Flintfang, whilst he hit Snakepaw, blow after blow, on the head. "Do you understand?" Flintfang seemed to hiss each word slowly. Snakepaw nodded her head quickly, a soft sob escaping her lips. Her dull amber eyes were wide with fear, and tears were forming at the edges of her eyes. With a small grunt of satisfaction, he got off of her. Flintfang's yellow eyes narrowed dangerously as he hissed a simple word, "Go."

With another whimper, Snakepaw turned with her tail and head lowered, and started padding away slowly. She turned her head to look back at the cruel tom, eyes filled with sorrow, pain, and love, then continued on. Sparkpaw pressed himself to the ground as she swept past him. Sparkpaw waited several moments before leaving the area, still sticking along the border. How could Snakepaw love him? Even still love him? He sighed; love was quite confusing to him. Cats always say it's the most wonderful thing in the world, but what he just saw said otherwise as well. Sparkpaw himself has never experienced it, nor does he want anything to do with it.

A crack and rustle pulled him out of his thoughts. The pale moonlight filtered through the leaves, causing the ground to look like a silver-dappled black cat. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a slender figure slipping through the shadows in ThunderClan territory, then he took a step closer. A little to close to the border, as it seemed. The cat beat him to the question, "Who are you?" A slightly rough, yet beautiful voice floated into his ears. A white she-cat stepped out from the shadows, her violet-blue eyes narrowed. Sparkpaw stared, noticing her black paws and faded black ears accenting her fur quite nicely. His mouth seemed to dry up, and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Giving himself a mental smack, Sparkpaw squared his shoulders and managed to catch his voice, "I'm Sparkpaw of WindClan, and who are you?" He tried to make his voice sound cold, but it ended up coming out kit-like and cracking every few words. He shuffled his paws somewhat nervously. What's wrong with me?

The she-cat gave a small smile, "I'm Luna of ThunderClan, nice to meet you." Sparkpaw tilted his head, a look of confusion crossing his features.

"Luna? That doesn't sound like a Clan name to me. More like a rogue name, or something like that." As he spoke, his eyes slowly began to cross. He shook his head rapidly once he heard a soft hum of laughter from Luna. "I hate when that happens.." The gray tom grumbled, then his yellow eyes settled back on the pretty she-cat.

Whiskers twitching and eyes lit with amusement, she smiled. Sparkpaw nearly melted then growled to himself. Stop it, stop it! "Well," Luna began to mew, trying to look serious. "I was a rogue, but I recently joined the Clans. I decided to keep my name for more… Personal reasons." She shrugged, then flicked her tail as she looked up to see the moon growing higher. "I really should go-"

"Wait, we should meet again…" The words tumbled out of his mouth without much thought. "Oh, oh sorry. That was silly of me… Let's actually not do that, and should say 'hi' at the next gathering instead." He spun around on his paws, "Goodbye!" Sparkpaw took off like lightening, leaving a confused Luna behind him.

 **\- Timeskip -**

As Sparkpaw sped into camp, he saw cats gathering around. Confused, he slowed to a stop. Sadness and anger were written all over his clanmates faces. He slowly looked around, until he spotted a body in the middle of camp. An familiar body… Horror slowly began to take over. Before he confirmed his fears, he called to his sister, "What's going on?" He mewed to his sister, Snakepaw, as she slowly walked up to him. Sadness and what appeared to be guilt swam in her amber eyes. Her head bowed, her eyes seeming to find the ground interesting. The next few words struck Sparkpaw like an adder;

"Gingerfur.. She.. She was murdered."

 **Ooooo, poor Sparkpaw. Well, by the time you see this, I'll be playing Pokemon Moon. Likely all night long xD here I come Litten!**

 **Oh wait, before I go, Hello gave me an idea. So, I need a cover, basically. Any of those artists reading, go ahead and make one! I'll use.. Whatever one, really. Whoever doesn't get their cover used, I'll allow you to create some kits for the future! Now that sounds fair, doesn't it?**

 **-Silly**

 **Wow. Silly is getting much better at writing. Before, it was practically co-authoring, but now she just writes and writes, and it isn't full of errors. I almost wonder if she is cheating on me with another beta O.O**

 **Nah. Anyways, send in the names and artwork! We desperately need them! Also, PM me for spoilers*.**

 ***Username will not be given.**

 **Anyways, luck to ya.**

 **\- Deva**


	10. Chapter 8 - The Prophecy

**I'm not dead! Let me just say, I'm sorry for disappearing for, gosh… Many months. But hey, I wasn't feeling motivated, let me be honest. xD**

 **What got me reinspired was looking at the reviews you guys typed up here! Well, uh, I'm not answering them this time, sorry. But I really appreciate you guys, thank you for everything so far. So here is the chapter, it isn't very good but I'll do better next one. ;)**

Luna felt a light breeze ruffle her pelt slightly. _Huh? That's weird…_ She cracked one of her violet-blue eyes open slightly, then shot up in a sitting position. She was outside of the den she thought she fell asleep in. "Again, weird.." She commented under her breath as she looked around. Luna also noticed, somehow, that there were no cats in camp as well. Something tugged at her, ancient words humming in her ears. Luna stood-without her own control-and padded slowly out of camp. The whispers continued to hum in her ears, urging her to go on.

She followed a path through the lush forest- _Wait.. Lush? Isn't it suppose to be leaf-bare?_ Slightly confused, she continued on until she stopped and gasped; a bloody moon floating over the lake, slowly turning the lake a dark scarlet. Luna saw, with horror, dead cats floating in the lake as it turned to blood. The ancient murmuring lifted their voices in an eerie harmonic way;

 _With bloodied moon, And sullied bond_

 _The end is soon, Through power beyond._

 _And with fangs of flint, And bloodlust to sate_

 _No one can hint, At the forest's fate._

The chanting grew louder until it turned into cats screeching in pain, betrayal, and anger. The chanting stopped abruptly, then a deep growl was heard from behind. Luna froze as the growl turned into a dark chuckle, and she spun around. Luna saw..

Flintfang. His menacing yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight, and his dark fur covered in the blood of many cats. He smirked; his fangs were stained with blood. He took a step toward her, Luna took a step back. Suddenly he pounced, landing on top of Luna. He laughed, an ominous and horrific sound. "Say hello to mother for me, _Luna_." Flintfang sneered, then knelt his head down down. His fangs grazed her neck, then he began to bite down-

Luna gasped, eyes shooting open. She was panting, and her fur bristled. She glanced around her quickly, then calmed down slightly; it was only a dream. _Or was it a warning..?_ She began to wonder. The words that they said… It sounded almost like a prophecy. She heard movement, and glanced behind her to see Deerpaw stirring. The spotted she-cat blinked open her dark green eyes, which were unfocused until intelligence flooded back into her gaze. "Oh hey Luna." Deerpaw smiled, "It appears to be dawn already, huh?" Luna sat up and glanced outside, realizing it was indeed beginning to grow lighter outside. The white and black she-cat glanced back at the fellow apprentice, smiling awkwardly in reply. Deerpaw shrugged, stood up, then padded out of the den.

A soft sigh escaped her lips; she's wasn't exactly fitting in quite yet. For some reason, she usually felt awkward around most of these cats still. Yet, it was getting better. Flintfang was leaving her alone, which she thanked StarClan for. But then her thoughts flew back to Sparkpaw. _Sparkpaw…_ She had met him a few nights before, yet the spiky tom kept popping back into her mind. Luna groaned quietly, then began to groom her fur. "Luna?" She jumped as a voice called her name. Pikejaws head peeked into the den, "Get up, you lazy lump of fur! We're going hunting." His head disappeared, and his retreating pawsteps were heard. She stretched and padded out, her stomach yowling with hunger.

 _Looks like Pikejaws will have to wait a moment._ She purred at how he would react to her taking so long. She grabbed a pigeon from the pile and began to wolf it down. Luna glanced up to see Pikejaws stalking over, flames flickering in his green gaze. "Let's _go_!"

He hissed in annoyance as Luna shrugged, licking the scraps of meat off her whiskers. "Hold on-" a sharp yowl of pain cut her off. She swung her head around and Luna's eyes widened; a bloody form of a cat limped through the entrance, and it was clearly impossible to tell who it was. Until Luna saw those familiar yet unmistakable sky-blue eyes… "Sky!" She screeched and shot towards him, licking his bloodied fur. "Who did this to you? You're going to be okay.. Webfrost!" She yowled the medicine cat's name, but he didn't come. Though, she did see his frosty gaze glinting from the medicine cat den. _That fox-heart!_

"L-Luna…" He crumbled to the ground, coughing and spitting out blood. She whimpered as her attention returned to him. "F-Fli… A-Ai-" Sky stuttered, then began to spasm, eventually falling silent as he went limp. Tears began to trickle down Luna's cheeks as she let out a long and mournful cry. She buried her nose in his fur, which was quickly growing cold. The blood seeping from his wounds began to slow. She whimpered, then looked up. Cats were surrounding them, sadness and confusion clouding their gazes. Except for one…

Flintfang stared at her, triumph lighting his eyes. Luna's attention from him was pulled away when she felt someone press against her side. She looked over and felt a jump of surprise to see Pikejaws' green gaze staring right back. "It'll be alright." Those few words somehow held so much more meaning. No questioning, no accusations, just… Comfort. She buried her head into his sandy-colored fur and sobbed; they always seemed to clash a lot, but at this moment, a new connection seemed to be forged.

 _Yes, my plan is slowly falling into place. I'm sorry, Melody, but I must continue._

 **Author's Note:**

 **So there ya go! The last bit will be revealed with a special chapter, which will also be the next chapter. Uhh.. Let's say it's a ChristmasNewYearValentine Special?**

 **Cya next chapter!**

 **-Silly**

 **Editor's Note:**

 **Oddly didn't edit this one (Silly: Pfft, cuz it was out of the blue), since Silly didn' let me. CX**

 **-Deva**


	11. Chapter 9 - The Melodie

**Heeellllllooooo again with another update! Yep, I'm still updating, so no worries. But, uh, heheh.. NO reviews? Eh, don't blame ya. It HAS been like 5 months till I updated a while ago. Though, I won't update again until I get a few reviews, you guys are my motivation after all. ;) Criticism is welcome! Oh, and thank you i-really-hope-not for entering my contest. Again, good luck to youuu!**

 **And now, here is the special chapter!**

Chapter 9

The morning was cold, but the sun was shining down on a large cat who seemed to slide through the undergrowth with surprising stealth. The shape stopped just underneath a large tree, revealing his black fur and chilling red eyes. His red gaze was narrowed in thought with a slight tip of the head. _Hoot is a foolish leader. She is planning to go against Flintfang, to murder him. That will not happen, for more reasons than one._ A smirk pulled at the dark tom's lips on his usually stoic face. Aine had decided to work with Flintfang, but not out of fear or thirst for power. It was simply out of respect for the seemingly fearless, gray cat. He would aid him in his mission, and achieve his goals. For now though, Aine decided to start recruiting cats. So far Berry, Peanut, Silver, and Candy had joined. "Aine!" Instantly he groaned at the sound of Candy's voice.

"Don't start again…" He hissed softly at the white she-cat padding up to him. Candy was a white she-cat with pink eyes and loved to flirt with any tom, who was also admittedly pretty. But compared to Melody, Candy's beauty was like a pile of fox-dung. Aine believed that the only reason she joined was to attempt to get to him, which she had been doing for the past few sun-rises.

"I missed you too." She cooed, her pink eyes fluttering at the tom. "Why don't we go for a walk tonight, big guy?" Her white pelt pressed against his, her smooth tailing trailing over his spine. Aine instantly pulled away, keeping a stoic expression as he cuffed Candy around the ears harshly.

He turned away and threw a "I have a mate," over his shoulder before walking away. The last thing he heard from her was a cry of protest before he was engulfed by the shadows of the trees once more.

…

"I would highly suggest joining." Aine narrowed his red eyes warningly at the brown tabby tom standing in front of him.

The tom's long whiskers quivered in fear as he took a step back. "N-now listen here," he stuttered as he rushed on, "I don't want to help a m-murderer or go a-against-" His sentence was cut off by a gurgle as Aine slit his throat quickly.

"I apologize, Mole, but you are of no use." Only another gurgle was a reply as Mole's life slipped away, leaving a shell of the once-living tom. Aine stared stoically before looking at his bloody claws. "Great, I'll have to wash myself before I see Melody." His gaze, even though it was a moment, softened before turning hard again. Giving one last glance at the scene before retreating back into the trees. He tasted the air, looking for the taste and smell of fresh water. It didn't take long since there was a small stream not very far from where he talked to Mole. After cleaning his claws and taking a sip, he followed his scent trail back a few cat-tails length before managing to catch a mouse with a swift swipe of his claws. _This will be for Melody when I ask her to join me._ Aine smiled, actually smiled, as he found his way back to where The Group was camping.

…

The first thing he saw was her fur, captivating him as it did every single time. Her soft-looking tortoiseshell fur. Melody turned towards him, smiled brightly, and quickly said goodbye to Silver, whom she was talking to moments before. He then remembered that Mole was her mate. _Old mate, now._ Melody bounded over to Aine, rubbing muzzles affectionately with the black tom.

"Hello, darl-oh! Is that a mouse?" Her blue eyes brightened and she gave a little bounce of excitement. He purred and dropped the mouse at her paws.

"Yes it is, it's for you."

"Have you eaten yet?" She poked the mouse with a paw, looking at Aine in concern.

He only purred, "Yes, don't worry, I did. But after your mouse, I need to talk to you."

She nodded vigorously, taking a bite before replying, "I need to talk to you as well." Aine nodded as she quickly finished the mouse with surprising speed. "Let's go!" Melody giggled and flicked his nose with her tail before speeding off into the forest.

Aine chuckled, "That's cheating!" He called out before chasing after her. Wind and foliage whipped at his pelt as he sped past trees and bushes, jumping over roots and small logs while he chased after his beloved Melody. Eventually they slowed down to a stop, both panting and heaving. "S-so.. Huff.. What did you, huff.."

"Catch your breath, huff, first mouse-brain!" Melody teased as she huffed between breathes. They stood in silence as their labored breathing eased into light panting, then Aine turned towards the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"What did you want to say?"

"Well… I'm having our kits!" Aine blinked in surprise at her quick announcement, Melody's only reaction being a bounce of her paws.

"That's.. Oh my, that's great!" He immediately smothered her by jumping onto her, both cats crashing to the ground. He licked the giddy she-cat affectionately all over her muzzle and face.

"Alright," she laughed, "what did you want to say?"

Aine grinned at her before replying, "I was wondering if you would join Flintfang and I-"

Instantly, her joy seemed to fade. "Flintfang? But, doesn't he want to…? No, I'm sorry, I can't." She pushed him off her and stood up, shaking out her pelt. "It isn't right, what he is doing. Plus, I need to focus on our future kits, and _us._ " With every word, Aine's gaze seemed to darken further and further, until his eyes became unreadable. "Do you… Do you understand?" Silence, only pure silence. "Aine, my lo-"

"I love you, Melody, and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

She only looked at him with a concerned frown, "What do you mean-" Melody was cut off as the large, black tom suddenly tackled her back to the grassy ground, but not in an affectionate embrace. "W-what are you doing?!"

"I-I'm sorry.." He stuttered, his eyes still unreadable. "But these are my orders for those who refuse… No matter who they may be." He pressed his paws against her throat, hesitating.

"It's okay… I love you.." She whispered in a comforting tone, making him feel disgusted at himself as Aine gazed into her reassuring blue eyes for one last time.

.

.

.

.

"...and I forgive you."

.

.

.

.

.

 _I'm so sorry, Melody, I will make it up to you.._

 **Author's note:**

 **I actually have nothing to say here. ;-;**

 **\- Silly**

 **Editors Note:**

 **Got to edit this one. Forgot Silly did this. Lol. See yall next chapter.**

 **\- Deva**


End file.
